vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Attila)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Grand Orders. Her True Name is Attila the Hun, also known as Altera the San(ta). The western king, the sword princess possessing the Star Emblem, was awakened to the duty of Santa Claus by an ill-omened destiny, taking action without losing to the fact that she is in a poor physical condition (slight fever); she's the reliable third Heroic Spirit of Christmas. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Candy Star Photon Ray Name: Archer, Attila, Altera the San(ta), Etzel Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman and marksman), Flight (With Zerco), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With Candy Star Photon Ray), can turn any object she touches into Sheep and Christmas-themed objects, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Medusa, Angra Mainyu, Darius III, Musashibou Benkei, Ushiwakamaru, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal), higher with Candy star Photon Ray (Should be at least as strong as Photon Ray) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ Rank Agility, making her somewhat faster than her Saber counterpart.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range, At least several dozen kilometers with Candy Star Photon Ray (Has a range far greater than Teardrop Photon Ray and has a maximum range superior to a thrown Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: Candy Star Photon Ray Intelligence: At her core Santa Altera is almost exactly same as her Saber counterpart, however, due to being afflicted with a perpetual fever her decision-making ability is lower than usual, as well as lowering her capacity to destroy. This is so much so that when compared to her Saber counterpart the usual Altera's personality is 90% that of a warrior and 10% of a girl, while Altera Santa is 40% warrior and 60% girl, with Santa Altera directly referring to herself as 'Santa first, Altera second', and has an overall softer her personality, turning her from a ruthless conqueror to more of a gentle romanticist maiden. Nevertheless, she retains enough skill from her former status to be able to match opponents as skilled as Musashibou Benkei and Ushiwakamaru in direct combat. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Candy Star Photon Ray: Holy Night Rainbow, War God's Sword:' The Noble Phantasm of Altera the San(ta). A new Noble Phantasm invented by changing Altera's Sword of the God of War into a candy cane. This form of Photon Ray is also called Photon Ram. Rather than a giant laser, her NP has been altered to that of dozens of her sheep followers bombarding the battlefield. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Altera's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. Since she is unable to refuse when receiving a complaint of "It's different from the present I wanted" due to her gentle nature, her magical resistance has been lowered compared to her time as a Saber. *'Riding:' A skill that denotes one's ability to ride mounts, whether they be traditional mounts like horses, fantastical mounts like Phantasmal Beasts, or modern vehicles like cars. Due to her EX-Rank Riding, Altera is capable of riding virtually any kind of mount with incredible speed and dexterity, including Divine Beasts. Chosen as the Heroic Spirit of Christmas, burning with a quiet determination, Altera greatly improved and altered her Riding skill. Specifically, she became a sheep master. Seeing the figure that can't help spurring on the sheep called Zerco as if it was a fine horse, one is reminded of the strongest King of the nomadic tribe that galloped through the Western World, the Huns...one is reminded of that...right? *'Civilization Erasure:' A skill that's used by Altera unconsciously. Anything in Altera's grasp is transformed into its 'best' form currently most suited for herself. 'Best' does not necessarily mean 'most excellent', since it is based on Altera's own perspective (her current obsession). It goes without saying what Altera is obsessed with right now. The subordinates she was expected to take along were originally horses but turned into sheep (-like creatures) and her beloved sword, the Sword of the God of War, transformed into the Cane of the God of War. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. While Altera herself is not related to any Divine Spirits, she was seen as the "Scourge of God" herself, overrunning Europe with her Authority. Thus she, having become a Heroic Spirit on Earth, has a high rank of B. Personal Skills *'Starman's Gift:' A skill obtained by completely turning into Santa Claus. Giving presents and enriching the heart. Even though Altera wants to deliver presents since she does not understand the desires of others due to her reserved nature, the skill's rank has been lowered compared to Santa Alter (Artoria)'s and even the name has changed to some extent. *'Rainbow Candy Crafts:' The star attached to the tip of the Christmas tree is called the Star of Bethlehem and it symbolizes the birth of the Messiah. It is said that those who are struck by Altera's cane will be granted great blessings and graces. *'Twinkling Star Emblem:' A skill that transformed due to the fusion of the unique patterns engraved on Altera's body and the concept of Christmas. With the power of this powerful blessing, Altera can awaken the potential carved into her Spirit Origin and she can act as Santa Altera on Earth for just 3 minutes! A super power-up of giving everything she's got for 3 turns. *'Natural Body:' The possession of a perfect body, from the moment one was born. As the Heroic Spirit of Christmas, the concept of Winter was added and she became unable to skillfully regulate her temperature, causing the unfortunate loss of this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users